myhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
JAT
JAT are an English hip hop, pop, rap and RnB band based in Birmingham, England. The group consists of James Harrison, Andrew Collins, Thomas Atcherley, Jake Wyss and Ryan Wilson. They are signed to JAT Records. The group shot to fame in 1994 as the collaborated with some of the biggest stars fronted by James Harrison who had already achieved a solo number 1 album and five number 1 singles. They released their debut album in 1997 whilst still at school, due to there attendance at Burton College it prevented them releasing a follow-up album until 1999. They achieved three consecutive EuroVision victories in the late 1990's. They released their third studio album in 2002 with a fourth following in 2005, this was to be released in 2004 but Thomas and Andrew both got married and they had quite a lot of work with other artists on their label this was put back to 2005. Studio Album five was released in 2006, with their best-selling album Maserati following in 2007 with over 300 million sales. Their seventh studio album was released in 2009, with number eight coming out the following year, Studio Album nine was released in 2012. Following the released of their ninth studio album they announced that they would release an album every year the next three albums are entitled Eruption, 4 Seasons and Razor Blade. They released a cover album some of the best Motown songs in 2004, they will release an album covering Boyz II Men's songs in 2013 as they were one of the acts that influenced JAT. In 2016 they will release their first greatest hits album entitled 20 to celebrate 20 years since their debut single Earthquake was released in 1996. History 1994–96: Early Collaborations JAT first hit the music scene in 1994 as they collaborated with some of the biggest musical stars in the world. During 1994 JAT collaborated with the likes of Amanda Harrison and Prince. There first three collaborations Journey South (with Amanda Harrison), Things Can Only Get Better (with D:Ream) and Love Is All Around (with Wet Wet Wet) all went to Number 1 in the United Kingdom. Their next five collaborations with Blur, Take That, Prince, R.E.M. and Oasis were unreleased off their albums. They then collaborated with East 17 and K7 on their songs Around the World and Come Baby Come both songs peaked at Number 3 in the UK charts. The group only appeared on one single during 1995 and they were working on their debut album they appeared on the song Gangsta's Paradise with Coolio and LV with peak at Number 1 in the UK, USA and Australia. They appeared on three singles during 1996 which all peaked at Number 1 in the UK, they appeared on Spaceman by Babylon Zoo, Firestarter by The Prodigy and Three Lions with David Baddiel, Frank Skinner and the Lightning Seeds. 1996–97: Debut Album JAT released their first three singles as the lead artist in 1996 entitled Earthquake, No Love and No Regrets all three peaked at Number 1 in the UK but Earthquake achieved a lot more success than the other two songs Earthquake would achieve 17.45 Million sales in 1996 and 21.4 in total in the United Kingdom. It would also go onto sell over 150 Million copies worldwide it would win a Brit award for Best Single in 1997 and a Grammy Award. No Love and No Regrets spent a combined five weeks at Number 1 in the UK whilst Earthquake spent 26 weeks at Number 1 and 21 consecutive weeks. They would release their album entitled JAT in 1997 it would sell 250 Million copies and surpass Michael Jackson's Thriller as the best selling album of all-time, they would release a further two singles of the album With Ur Love featuring Louise Harrison sister of lead singer James, this would achieve JAT's fourth UK number 1 and fourth consecutive it would spend 7 weeks at Number 1 consecutively and 9 weeks in total. With Ur Love was knocked off Number 1 by JAT's fifth UK Number 1 What About Now? which until 2001 was JAT's best selling single until Earthquake surpassed it. What About Now? would spend 19 weeks at Number 1 in the UK and an incredible 114 weeks at Number 1 over 6 years in Canada. 1998–2000: Follow-Up Album JAT struggled to release an follow-up album to JAT ''as all five members enrolled on a one year course at Burton College as a back up just in case the music career didn't but after JAT achieved huge success they thought they would release a second album in 1999 entitled Ladies. The first single they released was entitled Misery which flew straight to Number 1 in the UK singles chart. In June 1999 they released their second single of the album entitled Wake Up Call this would end Misery's nine week run at the top of UK charts when it reached number one just days after its release it temporarly replaced What About Now? as JAT's greatest best selling song (this lasted twelve days). JAT's third single off Ladies was entitled Sweat. Solo Careers James James has had a longer solo career than the other four members of the band. He has released six solo albums the first in 1995 and the others followed in 1998, 2003, 2008, 2010 and 2012. Andrew Andrew has had a long solo career he released his first solo album in 2000 and has had a further three albums. But despite having nine solo number one's he has not had one by himself. Five of his number one's he has collaborated with other members of JAT. Thomas Tom has had a solo career lasting 6 years releasing his debut solo album in 2006. He has helped himself to 12 UK Number 1's. He has also released three further albums. Jake Jake started his solo career in 2009 and has had 9 UK Number 1's and has released three albums all going multi-platinum and selling way over 70 Million copies Ryan Ryan has had 8 UK Number 1's and two UK Number 1 albums. He is the only member of the band to not have a single sell over 100 Million sales. Tours Headlining *1997: JAT *1998: Eye of the Needle Tour *1999: Ladies *2001: Throughout Asia Tour *2002: Atlantic *2004: Motown Tour *2005: Black & White *2006: First Decade Tour *2007: Maserati from JAT *2008: The JAT Tour *2009: Neptune Album Tour *2010: Fireworks Tour *2011–13: The Greatest Show on Earth *2013: Asia-Europe As Supporting Act *2003: Sound of the Underground (Girls Aloud) *2004: What Will The Neighbours Say? (Girls Aloud) *2005: The Science Tour (Girls Aloud) *2006: The Circus (Take That) *2007: Girls Aloud are Tangled Up (Girls Aloud) *2008: The Girls are Out of Control (Girls Aloud) *2010: Our Girls are On Their Own (Girls Aloud) *2012: These Guys have gone Power Mad (Girls Aloud) *2012: The Voice Series 1 Tour (with the acts from The Voice and Judges) *2013: Ten - The Hits Tour (Girls Aloud) Discography Main Article: ''JAT Discography Studio Albums *''JAT (1997)'' *''Ladies (1999)'' *''Atlantic (2002)'' *''Black & White (2005)'' *''10 years on... (2006)'' *''Maserati (2007)'' *''Neptune (2009)'' *''Fireworks (2010)'' *''Love Struck (2012)'' *''Eruption (2013)'' *''Beautiful Life (2013)'' *''4 Seasons (2014)'' *''Razor Blade (2015)'' Compilation Albums *''Motown Classics (2004)'' *''Our Tribute to Boyz II Men (2013)'' *''First Love (2013)'' *''20 (2016)'' Members See Also *Collaborations between JAT members *List of Records & Achievements by JAT *List of Awards & Honours achieved by JAT *List of artists by number of UK Singles Chart number ones *JAT Records *List of Songs covered by JAT Category:British Boy Bands Category:British Pop Bands Category:British R&B Bands Category:British Hip Hop Bands Category:British Rap Bands Category:Grammy Winning Bands Category:Brit Award Winning Bands Category:JAT Records Artists